Dealing With Arrangements
by Zavtra
Summary: Kagome's got a fiance and it's not InuYasha, but what exactly does he have to say about this? And how did this situation come to be? What does Ranma's mother have to do with anything and why has Akane suddenly been dumped? Crossover: Ranma12-InuYasha
1. Not another one!

Dealing with Arrangements  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma or any of those freaky and crazy characters from their shows. it'd be cool to be part of their shows though.  
  
AN: Guess whose Ranma's newest fiancée. and no, it's not InuYasha. Kagome's mom had made a deal, long ago with Ranma's mother: a deal similar to that of Ranma and Akane's fathers. Nevertheless, why is this engagement any different from the others? Now how will these two get out of this sticky mess.or will they actually fall for each other? More importantly, how will InuYasha and Akane react to this? And, does anyone get the sneaky suspicion that the two boys don't like each other?  
  
I've always wanted to try out a crossover fic. specifically a Ranma and InuYasha one.so here goes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Not another one!  
  
Kagome sighed. You know, right about now, she was becoming greatful for InuYasha's impatience.  
  
Like those times when he would get so sick of waiting for her to come back, that he would go drag her back by force if necessary.  
  
Yeah, she was really missing that right now. Right now, as she was stuck with an unreasonable amount of homework. She so wished that the little needy puppy would come in and beg her to return with him and collect the jewel shards.  
  
Okay, so InuYasha couldn't really be considered needy and he really wasn't very little when compared to herself and he would probably never do anything like begging.  
  
If he were to come to bring her back, he would most likely stomp in on her in an embarrassing moment and demand that she return with him because she was taking 'too goddam long for no reason' back at home.  
  
She snorted. Stupid little brat was needy. Couldn't leave her be in peace for one second.  
  
All he ever does is tease her or ignore her. unless she happened to be near death at the moment.  
  
Yep, just a needy child begging for someone's attention.  
  
She looked out her window, as the sky faded into a darker shade.  
  
It really would be nice if he came right now though.  
  
At that very moment, she saw a shadow moving along the tree outside her window. no wait. two shadows!  
  
Did InuYasha happen to bring a guest?  
  
No, wait. that wasn't InuYasha! The figure was too feminine!  
  
Two women dressed in black hopped in Kagome's window.  
  
Two scary looking women, who could have been spies for the government or something, complete with the ski masks and gloves.  
  
The first one slightly taller than the second, moved over to stand directly in front of Kagome.  
  
"Yes, she definitely has turned out to be quite a beautiful young woman. she's perfect for him," the taller one said seriously.  
  
"And from the pictures of your son, they'll have gorgeous children. I just can't wait!" said the one still standing near the window.  
  
That voice was oddly too familiar. but who could it be?  
  
"Indeed," said the taller female and suddenly to Kagome, all went black.  
  
The woman in front of her gently pressed a point in the young miko's neck.and before she knew it, she was out like a light.  
  
"Yes. perfectly beautiful grandchildren," the woman said, while the other giggled behind her.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome woke up in rush.  
  
That's right there were these women, and then. I forgot?  
  
Kagome took in her surroundings. She was laying on the grass in someone's yard. and she was tied up?  
  
How could I forget what happened?  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
Huh. someone's coming?  
  
"Uh-uh, no way Akane!!"  
  
That kind of sounds like InuYasha.  
  
"But Ranma--"  
  
"Akane, I said no and no means-Hello," said Ranma as he entered the yard of the Tendo Dojo to see a young girl tied up, with a cloth stuck in her mouth and a note tied to her.  
  
"Wha-oh," Akane said as she arrived behind Ranma.  
  
The three just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Mph MPH mph?" said Kagome as she tried to form a sentence through the material.  
  
Ranma walked up to the girl to crouch in front of her and remove the rag from her lips.  
  
"Wanna try that again, please?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I said, who ARE you?" repeated the girl, now fully comprehendible.  
  
"No, I think the question is 'who are you?' Since you are in our garden," answered the boy.  
  
"HELLO! Do you not see the situation I'm in? Doesn't the fact of me being tied up in the middle of your yard prove something! I didn't exactly decide to go for a stroll while tied up!" yelled the girl, now in a fluster.  
  
The boy seemed to consider what she said, and then he shrugged and strolled off into the house.  
  
Kagome looked stupefied.  
  
Akane just turned around, running into the house, looking for her father or Genma.  
  
So, Kagome sat in the grass all by her lonesome for a couple of minutes, until a man came out. The man looked at Kagome, inspecting her. He didn't overlook a single thing.  
  
Kagome huffed at his rudeness.  
  
The man than began to observe the letter attached to her ropes but he abruptly noticed something and set it down quickly.  
  
"Genma. this letter is addressed to you and Ranma!" he yelled.  
  
Then again, the boy with the braided pigtail came out followed by a panda.  
  
She decided the panda must have been Genma since the other had previously been called something else.  
  
The boy handed the panda the letter after the panda poured hot water on himself and returned to human form.  
  
Kagome's eyes bugged. She'd seen plenty of weird things, but only in the past. Things like this didn't ever really happen in her time.  
  
The two standing in front of her seemed to pay her staring no mind.  
  
After a moment, the used-to-be panda stopped reading with a gasp.  
  
He walked up to the girl and peered at her closely.  
  
Ranma looked concerned, he didn't know what his father had just learned.  
  
"Your. little Kagome-chan?" the man asked.  
  
Kagome nodded meekly watching the man suspiciously.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked still cautious.  
  
"Oh my, you've turned out to be quite a catch!" said the man called Genma while in thought.  
  
The boy she knew as Ranma from the other girl, Akane calling his name, seemed to deepen his frown.  
  
Then, the man turned to Ranma.  
  
"Looks, like you've got yourself another fiancée, boy," the man with glasses stated.  
  
"WHAT!!!" both teens yelled simultaneously.  
  
Promptly, Kagome passed out.  
  
And Ranma began to rant.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Again, Kagome woke up. but this time things were foggier.  
  
She realized she was sinking into some unknown warmth and right at the moment, she didn't wish to move. It was all much too comfortable.  
  
Then the warm thing she was hugging onto moved.  
  
She stiffened as a voice spoke.  
  
"You might not want to get too comfy," the male voice said.  
  
"InuYasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
She looked up at the boy in her arms, only to realize he didn't have golden eyes.  
  
"InuYasha?" the boy repeated, with amusement in his eyes.  
  
Kagome rolled out of the bed with a yelp.  
  
The boy started chuckling softly.  
  
"Why was I. I mean, why were we." she asked nervously.  
  
The boy laughed a little more, "Because there were no more available beds and my father thought it was suitable considering you're my future wife".  
  
Kagome looked pale.  
  
"What are you saying? Someone kidnapped me and is forcing me to marry you, no offense, but I hardly know you," Kagome spoke.  
  
The boy cocked his head inquisitively and then just turned his face.  
  
"Your mother and my mother have made an arrangement," he spoke softly.  
  
"What? Oh. I remember, the two women who kidnapped me in disguise," Kagome thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. my mom had decided way before I met Akane that I would marry you. if you grew up suitably. and by the looks of it," he pointedly took in all of her appearance, "you certainly must have impressed her".  
  
"What?" Kagome shook her head in confusion, "Wait, who's Akane?"  
  
"My former fiancée. well actually I guess I've got way more than just one future wife, but, Akane was the only serious one. and I suppose, you've just taken her place," he said with a shrug, his face somewhat stoic, but his eyes told a different story.  
  
"Um. I know this seems weird. well because I've just woken up in your bed after being kidnapped and all of a sudden I'm asking you questions but, why have I suddenly taken a more important role than her?" the girl with long raven hair asked.  
  
"Because. a long time ago my mother and father were debating on letting me leave to go training. or more like they were right out fighting and she was succeeding in stopping him, but my mom made two agreements with my father. One was if I didn't come out to be an honorable man, I would commit seppuku and the other was, I would marry the woman of her choice," Ranma explained.  
  
Kagome nodded for him to continue.  
  
"My father chose Akane. so someone would uphold his martial arts style and name. My mother chose you," he stopped to look up at the girl his mom chose, "at this point my dad forgot he didn't really have control of that choice in my future. now he sees it, but it's too late".  
  
Ranma hung his head in silence.  
  
"Too late for what?" she asked so quietly she could hardly hear herself.  
  
"Too late to stop me from beginning to love Akane", he said in a whisper.  
  
Kagome was hit heavy in the heart and rushed immediately to his side to envelope him in a warm embrace.  
  
She really didn't understand her own actions, but her heart and body seemed to have their own logic.  
  
Ranma stood shocked as Kagome began to sob softly on his shoulder.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because you remind me too much of myself," she sniffled.  
  
"What? How do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I don't really understand it myself," she answered still clinging to the boy who was to be her husband.  
  
Abruptly, she began giggling.  
  
He soon followed her example, until they sat quietly in each other's arms laughing at nothing but how odd and bitter life could be.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting something", said a sarcastic voice coming from the frame perched on the window.  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"InuYasha"  
  
Oh please, oh please review!! This is my second fic ever! I so hope you enjoyed the beginning!  
  
Don'tcha jus' luv my exclamation markz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anywayz about the story.  
  
And yes, I know it's "oh-so cliché!" (Even the 'cliffhanger' is cliché) but I felt like trying to make this one a little different from the normal ones.not that you could tell from the first chapter.but. just review. you'll make me feel better and brighten up my little dark and gloomy world. 


	2. This is real, isn't it?

Dealing with Arrangements  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Disclaimers: I solemnly swear, that I, Evelyn Alitariel Zaftra P. (in case you're wondering that whole thing is not my real name. Just the "Evelyn" and the "P" are true), do not own InuYasha, Ranma, Ryoga, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Kuno, Mousse, Hojo, Miroku, or anyone else from the shows "InuYasha" and "Ranma ½".  
  
I just started writing fanfiction and I already hate writing disclaimers! They really do leave you with nothing to hope for!!  
  
AN: Just so everyone knows, I do not normally type this grammatically incorrect, my computer sucks as bad as it is and on top of it all FF.net likes to screw with your writing before they post it. All the unexplained "."s and the new sentences with lower case letters. like probably that just was are meant to be a series of 3 dots to form one of those little moments of silence, like the one's where people don't know what to say or when an sentence is after a moment continued. FF.net also does not allow italicizing, bolding, underlining or too many tabbed spaces (hence, the squished appearance; no worries, now I'm using stars to space things better) or at least not from Microsoft word. (P.S. I don't own anything I'm talking about, I DO NOT wished to be sued thank you very much). I actually DO have a 90 average in English (Hard to believe isn't it?). I CAN read and write! I AM LITERATE!  
  
To everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU so very much! I'm glad someone wants to read my first real story (the only other story I've written was a one shot video thing).  
  
Oh and Natala? You could be kinda right of right on that guess of yours. But, who knows I may change my mind; I do love to keep people guessing.  
  
I just came from a concert and I'm so tired. Stage lights are ridiculously bright! I'm still seeing stars! Ah, but it was all worth it, just to see that one girl fall before she got on the stage. I shouldn't laugh, but, MAN that was HYSTERICAL!! (Sorry Sally at least you remembered the Gershwin - she'll probably never read this) *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This is real, isn't it? *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* "Wow, I'm surprised you remembered my name, seeing as you so obviously tried to forget about me and your past obligations," sneered InuYasha.  
  
The half demon was definitely not happy.  
  
Here he was worried sick about this stupid little girl, thinking some kind of demon attacked her, and here she is: sitting pretty in the arms of some little boy with a big smile on her face.  
  
However, the smile on Kagome's face disappeared and was soon replaced with complete surprise and a hint of fear.  
  
The girl had too many thoughts running through her mind.  
  
'What is he doing here? How'd he get here? How'd he know where to find me if I don't even know where I am?!'  
  
Ranma saw the obvious fear in Kagome's eyes. He became worried about the girl he'd just met, the girl who immediately rearranged his future. Then it hit him, she'd said...  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
The said boy with golden eyes turned his glare on the black haired boy sitting in front of him with Kagome in his arms as he heard his name uttered by the masculine voice.  
  
InuYasha hesitated for about two seconds.  
  
"Forget this, Kagome we're leaving," he said keeping his eyes on the other boy while grabbing Kagome's arm to lift her to her feet.  
  
Before Kagome could protest, if she'd even dared, Ranma spoke.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, not with Kagome anyway," he said dangerously.  
  
"Why not? Does she belong to you? I don't see your name anywhere on her," stated InuYasha cockily.  
  
"Maybe it is on her, but you just don't see it because it's in an area that only I am permitted to now," the boy with amused dark eyes remarked.  
  
InuYasha snorted.  
  
Kagome thought she would drop dead from embarrassment. She hardly even knew this boy, and here he was talking bout her like they've been together for months.  
  
"And actually, she does belong to me, she's my fiancée," Ranma continued ignoring the odd sound the silver haired boy was emitting from the back of his throat.  
  
InuYasha let Kagome's arm drop to her side, allowing her to fall back where she sat previously.  
  
His face held disbelief and something akin to sorrow or pain.  
  
The wind blew against the windows in the night, and rain started to fall.  
  
Soft pattering of water on ground could be heard as well as quiet whispers of the wind.  
  
The darkness of the sky hid the rain from sight unless you caught a glimpse of sparkle in the dim light of the crescent moon; but you could still hear where it landed and you could still feel the water on your skin if you were to stand outside and bathe under the dark sky lit only slightly by sliver of a planet reflecting the sun.  
  
InuYasha lifted his head slightly to look at the girl from a different time. The one girl who he trusted with heart, mind, body and soul.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked weakly, but when the girl lowered her head in shame, his voice rose.  
  
" Is It True?" he asked again with more command.  
  
The girl just nodded and tried to speak but InuYasha stopped her with a hand signaling for her silence and he left, shaking his head as he went, as though to dispel his confusion and annoyance.  
  
"InuYasha would you just - - matte - - Inu - - OSUWARI!"  
  
And InuYasha fell to the ground.  
  
"You moron, can't you see I don't wanna be near you right now! I was trying to leave a mysterious trace and make you worry, but you had to ruin it, didn't you!" asked the boy from his position on the ground, his head slightly lifted and displaying a comical anger.  
  
"What ever happen to 'I want you by my side', whatever, that's not the point, the point is I have something to say! I'm sorry but you're just gonna have to hold off telling the good news to Kikyo until I explain how this thing came to be! We didn't have a choice!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"An arranged marriage?" asked InuYasha, with disbelief, shaking off the Kikyo comment.  
  
"Yes," the other two answered in unison.  
  
"But, why? I thought it was different in your time Kagome," InuYasha pressed.  
  
"It is, but with traditional families, things like this happen, our parents decided what they thought was best for us," Kagome explained.  
  
"And this is what's best for you? What about love?" asked InuYasha with a slight blush. He turned around so the two couldn't see the glow in his face.  
  
'Why the hell did I say such a stupid thing?'  
  
"I remember my mother once told me: 'love is nice but it's not necessary, it just distracts you from life and responsibility'" InuYasha turned around, "So here I am, being a good daughter and not doubting my mother's words, even if I was brought here by force, I still have to obey her," she said ignoring his narrowed eyes.  
  
But the eyes remained glued to her.  
  
She shifted in the uncomfortable silence with his heavy stare.  
  
"What?" she asked finally.  
  
"What do you mean 'What?', you're the one still sitting in that guy's lap!" InuYasha's temper flared.  
  
Kagome's cheeks turned bright pink and she slipped away from Ranma.  
  
"Well, it's only normal, she is my WIFE!" Ranma said with mild concern.  
  
"She's not you're wife! You aren't even married," InuYasha yelled.  
  
"YET! She will be my wife in less than a year, possibly a couple of months. Then what will you do? Chaperone us on our honeymoon?" asked Ranma sarcastically, with a mocking eyebrow raised.  
  
InuYasha was getting angrier by the second.  
  
Ranma looked positively furious.  
  
Kagome seemed as red as a tomato.  
  
Why did they insist on talking about her as if she weren't there? And Ranma did not have to go there!  
  
"I do NOT care what you or who you do on this side of the well, but you still have to collect the shards and you ARE coming back with me, NOW," InuYasha stated threateningly.  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding, hiding a bit of hurt from his words.  
  
She got up, explaining she was heading towards the bathroom to get ready to leave.  
  
"She may be going with you now, but I hope you understand she will be coming back here tome and untouched, understand?" Ranma spoke low.  
  
InuYasha just rolled his eyes.  
  
"We'll just go by what she says and wants, I don't answer to conceded idiots like you," he explained.  
  
"I'll come for her if she takes too long, wouldn't want her tainted by your presence," said Ranma.  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to find her where we're going, hell, I doubt you'll even be able to get through if you do find the well!" InuYasha muttered.  
  
"The well?"  
  
InuYasha smirked. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~ *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror.  
  
She looked awful.  
  
Well, should she have expected to see a goddess after being through the ordeal she's gone through?  
  
"This is ridiculous," she commented aloud, sinking to her knees with her elbows remaining on the sink. She slumped in defeat.  
  
Until this point, she had no idea what the future held for her, and now that she knew, she wish she didn't.  
  
This was just getting too confusing! She'd come to terms with her strong feelings for InuYasha a while ago. Now she was to marry a complete stranger!  
  
She should have known it was impossible for her to be together with him. He was from the past; she was from the future. It could never happen.  
  
Oh well, he didn't look like he was getting over Kikyo anytime soon anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I should have known," she said quietly, berating herself inside.  
  
"I don't quite understand you," a voice spoke from behind.  
  
Akane stood just in front of the closed-door way, looking somewhat confused.  
  
She was puzzled about Kagome's sudden appearance into all of their lives. She was just curious about the girl who was Kagome, almost intrigued.  
  
"That's not so surprising, I don't understand myself either," the girl with long hair answered.  
  
"You don't seem too happy with this arrangement, but I assure you, Ranma is a pretty nice guy once you get past his snobbish ways, his pig-headedness, his annoying personality and his half female problem," said Akane obliviously.  
  
"His half female, what are you talking about?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, he hasn't told you yet? That's really not so surprising; he isn't very proud of it," the short-haired girl continued.  
  
"Told me what? He's not fully a boy?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Oh no, don't get me wrong, he is fully male right now, but if you were to pour some cold water on him he wouldn't be quite the same person, that's one of the reasons he doesn't like rainy nights like this," she continued with a softer tone.  
  
"He doesn't like the rain then? I knew it, it's too impossible, how am I ever going to get to know him if we're getting married in a matter of months!" Kagome sighed and slumped to the ground totally, to sit with her back against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't answer that, but if it helps, I know you two will make a beautiful couple," Akane stated sadly.  
  
"Thank you, I guess," said Kagome, just as sadly.  
  
"I know! I can tell you what I know about him, that should help!" Akane said brightly.  
  
"Okay, I guess that'd be nice and, um, I just want to say I'm sorry for taking him away from you," Kagome said with a blush.  
  
"It's alright, I'm sure everything will work out fine; Anyway, hmm, Ranma, let's see, where to start? His full name is Ranma Saotome, he's a martial artist,"  
  
"Really? A martial artist! That's interesting" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Ranma is an interesting person, anyway, hmm, he gets jealous very easily,"  
  
"I'm sure I can deal with that, after having InuYasha to struggle with,"  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Yeah, a guy who also gets jealous very easily,"  
  
"And who has been waiting for you for over thirty minutes, with no company other than this retard," said a voice outside the door.  
  
"Hey, I resent that remark!" yelled another.  
  
The two girls inside the room looked at each other. They really did sound so similar. It was almost difficult to tell them apart.  
  
It was unnerving, to say the least! *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I'm really tired now, but I'm in luck, my mom says there's a snow storm and she doesn't want me heading to Manhattan in that weather. Yay, now I can go to sleep and do my HW tomorrow!  
  
And, as for the story I'm trying not to make it too serious, just so you know. Because I thought, the beginning was too much so, now I'm trying to lighten the mood. 


	3. Hey, Your Life Is Just As Screwed Up As ...

**Dealing with Arrangements**

Disclaimer: No, I DON'T own InuYasha or Ranma! So just… STOP ASKING!

AN: Here comes number 3!

This might be the last chapter, if I don't get at least 5 reviews so _PlEaSe ReViEw_!(Or the story might be deleted by yours truly. Seriously.)

Chapter 3

Hey, Your Life Is Just As Screwed Up As Mine!

"InuYasha, I told you I'd come out when I was ready to go!" shouted Kagome. The boy in front of her looked back blankly as if to say 'Do I ever wait?'

Kagome sighed. InuYasha snorted. Akane stared. And, Ranma made faces behind the dog-boy's back, so that he was just visible to the two girls.

Of course… he _would_ be the immature one... well the only _other_ immature one from InuYasha, that is.

Akane had a drop of sweat rolling down her temple, looking as if she were about to fall on her face with embarrassment for the boy who was previously to be her husband.

Inuyasha was barely holding his patience down; he almost _couldn't_ stop himself from hitting or causing some sort of damage to the boy behind him.

Oh wait… he didn't try not to.

And, so InuYasha's hand snapped behind him to grab the boy by his cute little braid but… his hand met nothing. He turned back to look at Kagome with questioning eyes and instead of meeting her smoky blue gaze, he found a different more masculine gaze aimed at him along with a cocky grin. One that was disturbingly familiar.

So, the boy had a bit of skill, did he? Cocky brat…

"InuYasha, leave him alone!" Kagome called out.

"Yeah InuYasha, leave harmless little old me alone!" Ranma mocked.

"Ranma, you'd better shut up right now or--"

"Or you'll what? You don't _do_ martial arts, what could you possibly threaten me with?" Ranma cut in with a bored look.

If there was one thing that was good about his new fiancée and engagement, it was that his bride-to-be was not only extremely cute, feminine and well, cute, but she didn't pose too much of a physical threat to himself. She didn't know the first thing about hand-to-hand fighting; and in his eyes, that made her all the more cute.

"Oooh, you are SO infuriating!"

"I know," the boy with the braided pigtail smirked.

Akane watched these events pass. The engagement was just announced to them and they were already getting along... well, at least in the way that married couples were supposed to be compatible. They had already started their little lover's tiffs, before they had even become lovers.

InuYasha had started growling at the other two's ridiculous actions.

And, what about InuYasha? Was he okay with all of this?

Somehow, she doubted it.

He didn't look like a person who just gets over things quickly and moves on; and Akane was more than sure Kagome meant a lot to him… his eyes told all that needed to be said.

Every time he so much as looked at her, all his emotions would shine through; yet, every time _she_ turned to look at _him_, he changed his whole demeanor.

He was obviously a very guarded person.

Perhaps, that's what drew Kagome to him.

She was absolutely, without a doubt, downright positive Kagome was flat out in love with the golden-eyed boy.

Her actions told her story, every little glance at him and just the way she acted explained it all. It was usually easy to tell when a girl's fallen, and this girl fell hard but… it seems she holds back her own feelings on purpose… for a specific reason.

She shook her head. Perhaps she'd look into it more later. These two led very painful and confusing lives. They faced serious things that they shouldn't have seen at this age. It was going to take a while to sort out the people behind the facades.

"You know I am really starting to dislike you!" came Kagome's voice.

"Oh yeah, well, psshhh!" Ranma replied intelligently.

"Nice comeback…" InuYasha said flatly.

"Ahem, anyway, I'm kinda hungry an--" Akane started. "Aren't you always…" Ranma cut in. 

Akane growled.

"Ranma-kun, your so mean!" Kagome said, after she elicited a stunned gasp.

"Don't worry Kagome, he'll get his with time," Akane said with a death glare aimed at the boy.

"Oooh, I'm shaking," Ranma mocked.

"Keh"

Kagome looked over to the inu hanyou. He was being unusually quiet.

"Um, InuYasha…"

InuYasha looked at her, and they locked eyes for a moment. Then quickly, the boy moved his eyes towards the floor.

Kagome wanted to say something further to him… but she didn't know what she _should _say, so instead she pushed back to the previous topic.

"Come to think of it, I am a bit hungry… I skipped out on dinner yesterday… and lunch," Kagome said with a slight blush.

"Oh my… we can't starve the future mother of my children!" Ranma yelled out.

Kagome was blushing furiously and InuYasha turned away with an unreadable emotion on his face.

Ranma was holding down a chuckle and Akane looked overly angered.

Kagome cleared her throat, effectively bringing everyone's attention to her.

"What? Why are you all looking at me for? I just had somethin in my throat…" the long-haired girl spoke.

"Keh, maybe you should stop bringing unwanted attention to yourself," InuYasha stated annoyed.

"What? I don't… Why would you… I will _never_ understand you!" Kagome stated, throwing her hands in the air.

InuYasha watched her begin to rant.

"Uh-oh… I think she's mad," Ranma mumbled.

"First, you act like nothing in the world could bother you, then you get all _needy_, then act like the world is against you, and then you start becoming all possessive!" Kagome practically yelled.

InuYasha started to growl, his lips formed a sneer, "I don't ever need a single thing from _you _Kagome, it's you who always needs something from _me! _And I _do not_ act possessive!"

Kagome looked at him blankly.

"Okay, so maybe I am a _little_ possessive, but that does not give you any excuses to act the way you do! You flaunt yourself, dammit!" InuYasha continued.

"Sure, fine InuYasha! Everything you say and do is right, forgive me for doubting the _perfect_ one!" Kagome yelled sarcastically.

"Well maybe I _am_ right, at least just this once! Even if I am not as brilliant as _you_!" he continued.

"I never said _I _was perfect, it's just that you always consider everything _you_ say as God-sent!" she returned.

"You know what, I don't have to take this!" he yelled.

"Well then don't!" Kagome commented.

InuYasha chuckled, "You are just the limit sometimes, no, wait, scratch that, all the time!"

"Uh… you guys?" Ranma spoke.

"Well the exact same thing could be said for you!"

"Maybe we should all just calm down a little, here," Akane suggested.

"You must have the world's biggest mouth, maybe when we finally face off Naraku, you can _talk_ him to death!"

"Hey that was uncalled for…" Ranma said.

"No, InuYasha, I haven't got half the talent you do!"

"Keh, you're right you haven't got even half of _anything _that I do!"

"Yeah like your stupidity!"

"That's enough," Akane finally yelled as Ranma stood by and watched.

"You don't decide when I'm done yelling girl," InuYasha glared at her.

"Don't scream at her, idiot," Kagome yelled at him.

"Women shouldn't talk when not spoken to, sweetheart," the golden-eyed boy stared at her deathly calm.

"This isn't the feudal era!" the girl with long black hair exclaimed.

"So maybe we should go back to it, just so I could yell at you properly!"

"Oooo, Sit!" she yelled.

A loud crash was heard and InuYasha's face was in the floor.

"Wow, how'd she do that?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Haven't a clue," she answered.

"And stay down like the dog you are!" Kagome shouted, towering over the fallen hanyou.

He grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall, just as the rosary's spell wore off.

"How does it feel?!" he yelled as she groaned, rubbing her abused bottom.

"That was a cheap shot!"

"Oh, and I suppose using the rosary wasn't?"

"Here we go again," Ranma muttered.

"Not if I can help it," Akane spoke.

She made her way over to the bickering couple and pulled the silver locks of the boy's head.

"Leave the poor girl alone," she gritted out.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Akane's wrist.

Suddenly, Ranma was in front of him, pulling Akane back from behind.

"That was unnecessary," he spoke towards the other boy.

InuYasha glared at him before turning his head and looking at Kagome who looked stunned. Suddenly he walked towards her and pulled her hand.

"Come on Kagome, we're leaving and you are never to come back here again," he all but growled still dragging Kagome to the front door.

"That's not my decision, it's my mother's," she replied.

"Not any more; you are not to come back to this _time_ ever again," he spoke harshly.

"InuYasha, that's not fair!" Kagome complained.

"Oh well"

"You can't do this!" Kagome now tugged desperately at the arm InuYasha held.

"Watch me," he replied, not even recognizing her pitiful attempt to break free.

A shadow flew past them as Ranma jumped to block their exit.

"Let her go" he demanded.

"No, she has something to take care of before she can return to her 'normal' life," he spoke calmly, mirroring his brother's image perfectly.

"InuYasha--"

"The jewel is more important than this crap." He spoke firmly.

"She has a right to choose what she wants to do," Ranma argued.

"No… she doesn't. Right now her life belongs to the jewel shards and me, alone,"

"Fine, you win… let's go," Kagome spoke.

"Kagome, you don't have to go with him," the pig-tailed boy spoke.

"Yes, I do… look, just don't ask; I'll be back soon to fulfill my mother's wishes," she said sadly.

InuYasha grinned victoriously and dragged Kagome out the front doorway of the Tendo house, into the rain.

Before thinking about it, Ranma ran outside… being caught in the cold water and turning female.

Kagome turned back to the house, to get one last glance at the place. She blinked rapidly as she watched him change quickly. A girl with red hair stood in the place Ranma just had, wearing his clothes.

"Ranma?" Kagome gasped causing InuYasha to turn around and see the same figure Kagome was looking at.

He sniffed the air to try to find the scent of this person on automatic reaction. He used the same action when he met anyone. Though the rain made it hard to locate the girl's fragrance, he had finally obtained and his eyes held a confused expression.

She was Ranma. He wasn't sure how, but this girl was the same boy he was growing to despise. For a minute the trio stood there in the rain, becoming increasingly soaked. Akane watched from the doorway.

InuYasha stepped in front of a shocked Kagome and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?"

--

AN: Well, this still might be the last chapter so review or the story will be deleted. Sorry, but I don't have enough time to waste on writing a story no one wants to read and I'm just not feeling motivated.


End file.
